mysterious gift
by MissBunnyGirl
Summary: Myra , une jeune fille avec un don étrange de voyance et recherchée vivante par la marine embarque sur le MobyDick pour quitter son île. Mais Qui est-elle ?


Prologue

Dans une vieille cabane en bois sur l'île de taga , une jeune fille habillée uniquement d'un bikini noir et d'une paire de sandales regardait ses cartes. Elle était voyante , mais même si elle n'utilisait jamais son don , ses prédictions était toujours exactes et elle avait toujours des visions. Après avoir fini sa petite inspection , elle enfila une cape noire et se rendit au village dans la petite boutique qu'elle tenait seule depuis le départ au cieux de la propriétaire . Elle ouvrit et rangea l'intérieur puis s'installa derrière le comptoir et attendit ses clients , clients très importants lui avait dit sa boule de cristal

Au port , le légendaire et merveilleux MobyDick accosta enfin après sa longue route , les hommes descendirent à part ceux qui étaient de garde et le capitaine , l'homme le plus fort du monde : Barbe Banche. 3 commandants se baladaient joyeusement :

Marco le phénix , commandant de la 1er flotte et second de Barbe Banche

Ace au poings ardents : commandant de la 2ème flotte

Et Thatch la banane : commandant de la 4ème flotte

Donc , ils se baladaient joyeusement à la recherche dans le village à la recherche d'une taverne lorsqu'ace vit une boutique de vodou et voulu connaitre son avenir alors ils y allè 'un se trouvait derrière le comptoir

-Bonjour ! On voudrais connaitre l'avenir ! Lança ace

-bien venez

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à une petite table au fond de la salle plongée dans les ténèbres. Une boule de cristal était posée sur la table avec 4 chaises autour. Ils s'assirent , elle prit la main d'ace et regarda la boule d'un air triste comme si elle voyait quelque chose. « Dans le monde de la voyance , la comédie est un très grand atout » lui avait dit la propio de la boutique et aussi sa tutrice Monallizza .

-vous allez mourir , vous et votre copain la banane , dit-elle enfin après un long silence

-hein ?! … je… je vais mourir ? dirent ace et banana-man

Marco regarda la voyante qui soupirait face au têtes des idiots de service , elle devait avoir l'habitude de predir la mort

-predit-moi quelque chose

Elle lui prit la main et regarda les lignes puis prit ses cartes qu'elle placa autour de la boule, c'était assez difficile , il était coriace et elle ne pouvait rien voir sans magie mais elle continua . Elle regarda sa boule pendant au moins 5 min puis soupira discrètement , elle devait inventer un truc vite sinon elle n'aurait aucune chance de quitter cette stupide île. Elle devait trouver quelque chose de réalisable et crédible

-vous allez perdre plusieurs compagnons lors d'une grande guerre , dit-elle

- Hn , Quand ?

-je ne sais pas

-où ?

- à Marie Joa , lors de l'exécution publique de Portgas D ace où plutôt Gol D ace

Ace se stoppa net à ce nom , il la regarda les yeux remplis de crainte , il avait peur qu'elle le dénonce et qu'il se fasse tuer par la marine. Il regarda la voyant , même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage , il avait peur qu'elle ai l'idée de le dire à tout le monde , seuls les commandants et le capitaine étaient au courant . Et s'il la tuait ?oui s'il elle ne pourrait dire mot et tout serais terminé mais quelque chose lui disait de la laisser en vie , enfin pour le moment

Marco regarda la voyante comment le savait-elle ? De plus elle lui inspirait du respect sa seule présence suffirait à faire peur à n'importe qui , il fallait mieux qu'elle reste avec eux , juste au cas où , car si jamais elle osait parler ace serait exécuter et ils n'avaient pas envie de perdre la flammèche , mais bon même s'il se fessait capturer ils viendraient le sauver mais bon , faut mieux l'avoir sous l'aile la voyante

-Tu viens avec nous

-ok , de toutes façons je m'ennui ici

La voyante rangea sa boutique et pris ses affaires et des objets utiles puis ferma pour de bon . Ils se rendirent ensuite dans sa vieille cabane , elle prit des habits et affaires mystiques et les jeta dans un sac noir ensuite elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla d'un bikini violet, d'un short noir très court et des bottes noires , elle attacha ses cheveux et passa un trait fin de crayon sur ses yeux. Elle prit une boite à maquillage et une boite à bijoux et les fourra dans le sac plein puis sortit de la cabane ses gardes de corps la matèrent un moment

-Bien , comment t'appelles tu ?

-myra

-allons-y


End file.
